You're Always Beautiful
by Black-Cat Princess
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot! Ichigo is upset when Ryou criticizes her after work, leaving her unhappy and depressed. A special guest who returns to see the redhead decides to tell her something special. Enjoy! 3


You're Always Beautiful

**Hello! I have created a one-shot for you all to enjoy... Here's a story for those who have no lovey dovey plans for Valentine's Day... Like me~.**

**Now, I was thinking about ideas for fics and a sudden problem that a lot of girls in society have to deal with...**

**Weight Loss...**

**Many girls feel discouraged when they find out that the idea of 'beautiful' is a skinny waist and thin legs, me too.**

**So I decided to write a one-shot that gives a shout out to all girls! You are all beautiful!**

**Enjoy!**

**Note:**

***Ichigo and Aoyama are not dating.**

***The Final Battle is over**

It was Valentine's Day and all of Tokyo was full of love and devotion. Women gave chocolates to the men they had feelings for and many couples were spending time with each other. It was peaceful and lovely on that particular day, despite the small amount of winter snow that still lay on the ground around the city. Shops held boxes and ribbons for chocolate as well as stuffed animals and other presents for sale.

Many couples now walked about the park to enjoy romantic strolls under the light of the late afternoon sun or delicious treats at the forever-pink Cafe Mew Mew.

Everything was peaceful. Until...

"Ahhhhhh!"

Momomiya Ichigo cried out in anguish as she ran through the park towards Cafe Mew Mew.

She was running late and she was in no mood to hear Ryou's tirades or loud lectures. So the redhead was running as fast as she could to get to work.

Ichigo was so caught up in the holiday that she had ended up staying after school longer than she was supposed to and now she was going to be late!

Ichigo gasped as she ran to the courtyard where the 'Open' sign sat alon with a long line of... couples!

Ichigo let out a scream as she quickly rushed past the line of couples and into the cafe. Inside, there were many people sitting in all the available seats with the other Mews serving, waiting or seating the lovey dovey pairs. Ichigo stopped to catch her breath only to see Minto rushing by her with a tray of dirty dishes, "Oh! Ichigo! Sooo glad you could join us! Now make yourself useful and grab a tray!" she yelled.

Ichigo placed a hand on her forehead, a headache coming on fast. She was in no mood to argue and she didn't want Ryou coming out of the basement-

Out of the corner of Ichigo's eye, she noticed Ryou in an apron taking the order of a table of females.

"Wow. I didn't think Shirogane could work as a waiter-"

"Hey! Less talk and more changing and working!" Minto called as she rushed into the kitchen. "We've got a lot of customers here!"

Ichigo 'eeped' and rushed to the locker room.

She unlocked her locker and placed her school bag inside, she then pulled out her cafe uniform. She quickly stripped down to her bra and panties and began to pull on her uniform. Ichigo grabbed her socks and the shoes and hopped into them, almost falling on the ground in her rush. She pulled her red hair loose from its pigtails and placed the headress on top of her head. The redhead then slipped her dress on carefully as to avoid tears.

She quickly tied the apron and began to button up the front of the dress. As she reached the final three buttons, she struggled to pull the fabric over her chest.

Ichigo groaned as she pulled at the fabric carefully but firmly. "C-Come on!" she urged as she managed to button two of the three buttons. The more she pulled, the tighter her uniform felt around her back and her stomach.

She squeaked as the last button flew from her grip.

"Ohhh..." she moaned as she looked down at her uniform. The fabric over her stomach, waist and chest was tighter than it usually was.

"Hmmm. That's strange-"

A shrill knocking interrupted her as well as an annoyed voice.

"Hey! Baka! Get out here and help!"

Ryou...

Ichigo pushed the thought of her uniform aside and tied her pink ribbon tie around her dress collar. "Coming!"

I'll deal with this after work.

_***After Closing***_

Ichigo sighed as she fell into a cafe seat, a broom in her hands.

The others were also strung around the cafe, tired and leaning over tables. Ryou and Keichiro had gone into the kitchen, leaving the other girls alone in the dining room.

It had been a very busy and the girls couldn't help but feel happy that they had been given a two-hour early end from work. It was now late afternoon, the sun began to slowly set on the horizon. The sky was still blue and orange, mixed together, giving it a very nice look.

Though the girls had finished work, they had to finish sweeping and then Keichiro said that he would have a special surprise for the girls for all their hard work on the Day of Love.

"Phew..." Ichigo said as she wiped her forehead. It had been a tough day, and Minto actually working and not drinking tea proved that.

"Alright girls! I have your reward!" called Keichiro.

He appeared with a long cart filled with red, pink, white and purple sweets varying from tarts to cakes and even cookies! The girls' eyes widened as they felt their stomachs growl. Everything looked delicious! As expected of Keichiro...

Ryou watched as the girls swarmed the cart and placed some sugary sweets on plates also grabbing a glass of Keichiro's delicious fresh-squeezed fruit juice.

As he watched, he noticed Ichigo happily piled on piece of cake after piece of cake. His blue eyes sparked in amusement as he noticed the tightness of her uniform and the buttons that were close to coming undone. He smirked before crossing his arms.

Ichigo licked her lips as she placed a piece of strawberry cake on top of the pile of treats on her plate. Her stomach was growling and her mouth watered at the sights of the delicious treats. She believed some delicious food would stop the craziness flooding her mind and the heavy feeling in her heart.

The redhead began to make her way towards her seat with her plate and juice in her hands.

"Hey! What's with all the cake, huh?"

Ichigo turned to see Ryou with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, his blue eyes glowing with mischief. "What?"

"Don't think we didn't notice your uniform... You look like your about explode." he said. Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked at her boss. "What the hell-?"

"All that cake you're going to eat will only prove my point."

The girls all gasped and looked at the two. Ichigo blinked, her cheeks becoming warm. She placed her juice down and looked down at the cake.

"Look, I know it's Valentine's Day and people eat sweets but you are taking it too seriously!" Ryou said coldly, his smirk getting bigger at the sight of Ichigo beginning to shake. He loved messing with her...

Ichigo felt her fingers shake on the plate, her spine tingled with heat. She looked down at her chest and noticed that the buttons had come loose and the fabric had stretched and even tore a little. The redhead's cheeks flushed as she swallowed heavily, her grow beginning to close up.

_I-I guess I have g-gained some weight..._

The girls had stopped eating their cakes and were now watching the confrontation between Ichigo and her boss. It was obvious that Ichigo was uncomfortable and she was shaking lightly. Ryou was just smirking and he sipped his juice.

"This must be why Aoyama dumped you. He didn't want to be seen with an overweight girl like you." he hissed, happy to see Ichigo's eyes covered by her bangs.

"Ryou-! That's enough-" Keichiro tried to cut in, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh! Come on! You're the one who said that her uniform needs to be adjusted so the customers don't have to see her flat chest and fat thighs!"

Ichigo looked up at Keichiro, her brown eyes twinkling with thick tears. "W-What? Akasaka-san...?"

Ryou chuckled, "Yep. We talked about it when we first gave you the uniform. Almost three years ago!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she felt her throat go dry. Her knees were shaking like the rest of her body, a feeling of pure humiliation filling her soul.

She hiccuped as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Retasu and Zakuro stood from their seats and reached towards the sobbing redhead. "Ichigo-san-"

The redhead turned and quickly disappeared, the sound of the dressing room door slamming shut. Her plate of cake had fallen to the floor.

"Ichigo!"

In the dressing room, Ichigo had stripped down to her bra and panties and was examining herself in the large mirror on the wall. She looked at her stomach and thighs, molding the soft skin. She was indeed soft and her body had gained a few pounds. Ichigo sniffed as she felt a fresh wave of tears begin to flood her eyes. She used her hands to measure the small belly she had developed, holding up her hands to look at the length between her hands. Once she saw it, she began to cry, collapsing with her fist against the mirror.

***Knock knock***

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

Retasu...

Ichigo sniffled and pulled herself up, going to her locker. She made no move to answer or unlock the door. Quickly unlocking her locker and pulling out her casual clothed or in this case, her school uniform.

Without a word, she pulled it on and grabbed her school bag.

Shutting the locker, she then her way to the door.

"Ichigo!? Don't listen to Ryou! He's just-"

The redhead said nothing and unlocked the door. She then slammed it open, making the girls on the other side fall back wih really high cries of surprise.

Ichigo walked past them with her fists at her sides and her eyes were covered by her bangs, small tear tracks were present on her cheeks.

"Ichigo-!" called Retasu as she moved towards the redhead who had quickly made her way back towards Ryou, who was being scolded by Keichiro. His blue eyes turned towards her and a bigger smirk appeared on his lips.

He watched as the redhead moved towards the sweets cart. She picked up a new plate and piled it with more treats than before. Her eyes were still covered by her bangs and she was oddly silent. The girls had now been looking at the redhead from the doorway to the locker room.

Ryou laughed, "What now? Are you gonna try and fill your lonely heart with more food? Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ichigo said nothing as she placed a last piece of gooey syrup cake on the top of the pile and walked slowly to Ryou, an uneasy feeling beginning to fill the room like heavy smoke.

Ryou took a step back, Ichigo's silence slightly creeping him out.

"W-What?" his voice suddenly losing its strength.

SPLAT!

Everyone gasped as they saw Ichigo thrust the food platter into Ryou's face, pieces of loose cake and treats fell to the floor in a gooey mess.

The platter stuck to the sticky cakes and tarts on Ryou's covered face as Ichigo pressed it into his face. She held no change in emotion or facial expression.

One moment she was pressing food into Ryou's face, the next she was out the front doors, a trail of small tears littered the floor.

In tears, Ichigo ran all the way home only to notice her parents weren't present, most likely on a date like everyone else in Tokyo. As she tried to catch her breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The lights were off and no one came to greet her.

Perfect... the redhead thought as she locked the door and made her way to her room, tossing her bag aside as soon as she opened the door. She turned on her light and squinted at the sudden brightness. Sniffling, she stripped her uniform and threw on a pair of black and pink pajama pants and a matching button up pajama top. Ichigo wiped at her cheeks and eyes, trying to get rid of the tears; "I can't believe I'm getting fat! I-I'm disgusting!" she wailed as she flopped on her bed, her face flopped into her soft pillows. Ichigo sniffled as she felt her face grow hot and tingly, her cheeks turning red from the crying.

Ryou's words echoed in her head as she clenched it between her hands. She took a deep breath before turning over and placing her arm over her eyes, her body shaking with more sobs.

"No wonder Aoyama dumped me! I'm so fat!"

"Who's fat?"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and she screamed at the sudden reply. She fell off her bed with a big yelp, her body aching on the floor of her bedroom. "Who's there?!" Ichigo hissed as she pulled herself up, looking around for the intruder who spoke.

"Over here kitty~!"

Ichigo felt her heart stop as she recognized the voice.

Turning to her window, she saw Ikisatashi Kisshu hanging upside down outside her window with that famous look of love on his face.

"Hiya cutie!"

"K-Kisshu-!" she cried as she felt her heart swarm with butterflies.

The alien went through her window and sat on her bed with her, his golden eyes flashing excitedly. "I'm happy I got to see you! I was afraid you weren't home!" he chirped as he leaned into the redhead. He still wore his alien clothing, though his hair had grown a little longer and was now tied at the nape of his neck.

She backed away, a red face present as well a feeling of surprise and concern. She hadn't seen Kisshu in a year! The last time she had seen him, it was when Deep Blue had been defeated and the aliens had been given the Mew Aqua. Kisshu had stolen a kiss and had bid Ichigo a sweet goodbye...

Here he was now...

"W-What are you doing back? I-I thought you were back on your home planet..." she mumbled as she crawled back on the covers, wondering if he was really here and not just a figment of her depressed imagination.

Kisshu smiled at her, she hadn't changed at all. Her red hair was still shoulder-length and as silken as ever. Her brown eyes twinkled like stars and complemented her pale skin and ruby locks. Her pale skin was smooth and soft like velvet, with a voice to match. "I wanted to see you..."

He sighed in content as he reached up and caressed her cheek. She sat still and let him touch her skin with his cooling fingers. Ichigo felt goosebumps rise on her skin as his nails caressed her cheek.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember..." he cooed as he began to move his fingers towards her ruby locks, twirling them gently.

Suddenly, Ichigo pushed him back, "I'm not beautiful!"

Kisshu cried out as he fell against the wall, utter surprised by Ichigo's sudden lash out. "Ichigo-"

"I'm not pretty! I'm disgusting!" she cried as she felt fresh tears begin to burn in her eyes. She placed her hands over her face, "I'm ugly! I'm fat and disgusting-!"

"Ichigo, stop it!" Kisshu immediately said in an attempt to calm her down.

"No! I'm fat and no one will ever want to be with me!" she babbled as she curled up in a big sobbing mess. She cried heavily into her hands as she shook her head.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, he then crossed his arms. The redhead never cried unless she was hurt or in some strange feeling of love or happiness.

She obviously wasn't happy...

"Ichigo? What's wrong? It's Valentine's Day... I would have figured you and that kid would be on a date?"

He practically spat out the word 'kid', he didn't want to sully his mouth with that punk's name. But he figured bringing up the loser would make Ichigo happy enough to explain what had her so upset.

"He dumped me."

Silence...

In his mind, Kisshu screamed loudly and happily.

Finally!

Ichigo wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Her skin was hot and her eyes felt swollen. She probably looked like a mess- oh wait! She was a mess!

Kisshu stopped his mental celebration and grabbed a tissue from the table at the end of her bedside. He handed it to her with a solemn look as to prevent her from breaking into sobs again.

Ichigo nodded her head in thanks and took the tissue, wiping her eyes and nose.

"I-I went to give him chocolate after school for Valentine's Day..." she began, sniffling. "I went to the gym where he practiced and found him with armfuls of chocolates and candy, from all the other girls in school..."

She wiped her nose again and clenched the rolled tissue in her hands, fresh tears beginning to bubble again.

"He told me about how his kendo was becoming a crowning achievement and that he needed all the time he had after school to practice in order to fulfill a long-time goal he'd had since he was a child... S-So he had told me to leave him be and to not come and watch him practice anymore. He didn't even take the chocolates..." she murmured as she wiped at her eyes again, irritating the sensitive skin.

Kisshu said nothing but he stared at her for a moment.

He was still partying mentally. And planning the punk's demise.

"And the 'fat' comments?" he hissed, clenching his fists. He immediately noticed the redhead stiffen, her bangs covering her eyes. "S-Shirogane s-said I was fat..."

"Well don't listen!"

Ichigo trembled as she looked up at Kisshu's frowning face, his golden eyes were narrowed and glowing angrily. Her mouth fell open but no words came out.

"You are beautiful! Every girl is beautiful but I see you as the most beautiful girl ever! You stole my heart with one glance!"

Ichigo blinked back tears as she listened to Kisshu, her throat had clenched which prevented her voice from being used.

"So what if you've gained weight? It's not unhealthy to have some meat on your bones." he said carefully, he placed his hand on the redhead's stomach causing her to stiffen and grab at his wrist.

"I believe your stomach is beautiful... Your body itself is perfect..."

His sultry voice made Ichigo's heart pump faster as his hand traveled to her chest, her cheeks growing red.

"Your chest is by no means flat, but its soft and I can feel your pure heart beating beneath your skin." he cooed as he brought his head to her neck. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her sensitive skin as well as his fingers on her chest.

"You are pretty, very pretty... Your soul and personality are the majority of your beauty... I love that the most... Everyone else does too. The other Mews, your friends from school, Pai and Taruto respect that part of you too." he cooed before kissing the top of her chest, feeling the goosebumps on her skin.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him lean over her, causing her to fall back into her pillows. His golden eyes scanned over her shaking form as well as her glowing eyes.

"You're very beautiful, let no one tell you otherwise." he hissed as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I think your gorgeous and that's all that matters... Stay just the way you are and smile..."

Ichigo swallowed heavily as he held her down, "It's still Valentine's Day... Would you be willing to spend the rest of it with me?"

Ichigo was silent as she looked up at him, his eyes were locked on her and a gentle smile was on his lips. He reached up a hand and caressed her warm cheek.

"I love you for who you are... I love you so very much." he said as he leaned in, his breath on her tongue.

_Chocolate_... she thought as she tasted his breath.

It was sweet yet strong, just like him.

Ichigo swallowed again as she felt tears fill her eyes. Kisshu had only been here for a few minutes and he managed to make her feel better and forget what Ryou and Masaya had said. He comforted her when the others didn't... She felt truly special...

Ichigo shakily reached up and grasped Kisshu's shoulders and pulled him down. He gasped lightly when his body came in full contact with Ichigo's, she was hugging him. She held him to her body tightly as she sobbed into his neck. Kisshu's eyes softened as he held her back.

"T-Thank you! S-So much!" she sobbed.

Kisshu sighed in content. "Happy to help..."

Pulling apart, they locked eyes. Kisshu leaned in towards the redhead. "How about a little at-home Valentine's Day fun?" he hissed as he pressed into her warm embrace.

Ichigo blushed but smiled up at him.

"That sounds wonderful..."

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

**And done! I hope you all liked it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Now, do review and tell me what you thought! I greatly appreciate it~! **

**So, was it good or bad? Wonderful or terrible?**

**Do tell!**

**Love you all!**

**Bye!**


End file.
